


Lady Palutena's Brassy Butt Band

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Series: Lady Palutena Farting [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Band Fic, Butts, Embarrassment, Fart Fetish, Farting, Gross, Jealousy, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Palutena farts her way to musical stardom as she and a few other gassy girls decide to use their brass burping big butts to fart up an orchestration like no other!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm gonna fart!" exclaimed the farting Goddess of Light.

Everyone groaned as once again Lady Palutena farted a deep pitched brassy tuba toot from her gassy, brassy blasting big butt, blushing while fanning the air with her right hand, her left hand on her fart factory that pooted out more bassy trombone toots. This happened every single day at the Smash Mansion ever since she joined, but she decided that she wanted her tuba like farts to have a bit more 'oomph' to them.

"You know what?" Palutena stated proudly as she spun her staff around to fan out the smelly air exiting her ass. "I should start a butt band! The gas from our ass is already musical as it is, but what if it was done in harmony?"

"...butt band? _Are you serious?_ " Jigglypuff scoffed as she shook her head, being the most talented singer of all the Smashers. "Who's stupid enough to want to try and join such a thing?"

"I'll join!" Ness exclaimed as he popped up in between Palutena and Ness, holding a trumpet. "...if it means I get to fart in my treasured trumpet that I found in a trash can years ago!"

Both girls exchanged disgusted looks with each other as they turned to Ness, who frowned upon noticing the reaction he was getting.

"Umm, eww. Why would you want to use something you got out of the trash?" Palutena remarked as she placed her hands on her hips. If she considered farts gross AND dangerous despite having a passion for breaking wind, then she most certainly found it sick for anyone to love anything that was in the garbage.

"Hey, I don't question your interests!" Ness snapped back as he glared at Palutena. "So, am I in, or not?"

"Well..." Palutena remarked as she glanced at her butt, who burped a brassy tuba toot as a means of saying 'yes'. "...if you can keep that thing clean, then yes."

"OKAY!!" Ness exclaimed as he began jumping with joy, Jigglypuff having a shocked look after Ness kissed her on the mouth.

"...Good luck with your gross band. I'm going to go do actual singing." Jigglypuff stated as she began singing, making everyone in the hallway scream and run for their lives, as they didn't want to be put to sleep by Jigglypuff.

Palutena smiled, as with Ness aboard, the band wouldn't have just one gender represented. She needed at least three more members... but who were as gassy as her to make a beautiful concert of farts...?

...

...Around the corner watching was Pokemon's Farting Bianca, who wanted in on this weird butt band.

"Man... I wish I could join in..." Bianca muttered to herself as she let out a low, deep pitched fart.


	2. Chapter 2

"Question?" Ness remarked as he and Lady Palutena were looking for three other members. "Just who are the other gassy subjects we could get?"

"Well obviously there's Peach, but all the other girls are a general mix of gassy proportions." Palutena stated as she murmured, folding her arms. "I could ask Peach's blue space gal, but I don't like her at all. That fat ass thinks she's a real goddess... please." She then let out a wet fart to show off her feelings for the blatant Peach ripoff.

"...uh, okay." Ness stated as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, spotting Lucina walking by, noticing that the blue haired female sword user was gassy. "Hey! Lucy, you wanna join us?"

"...j-join you!?" Lucina gawked as she had her hands on her burping big butt, which was farting out a wide tune of gross farts, blushing in embarrassment. "Can't you see I'm going through another farting problem!?"

"Yes, and it's wonderful!" Palutena stated as she held her hands together. "We would like you to join our butt band!"

"...butt band?" Lucina remarked in confusion as she let out a fart so deep pitched, it melted the paint on the walls, making her eyes widen and her blush much redder in color. "I'll think about it... after I get new underwear."

Palutena shrugged casually, while Ness was both disgusted and aroused, feeling his shorts get incredibly tight, with Lucina leaving for the nearest bathroom, continuing to fart uncontrollably.

"Wow... she messed herself from farting..." Pokemon's Farting Bianca stated to herself from within a flower vase that she somehow got into, her farts amplified as her butt was pushed against her body. "She would be a nice compliment to me..."


	3. Chapter 3

As Lady Palutena and Ness were almost done with their quest for gassy members to join in their butt band, the two spotted Tiny Kong farting up a storm of thunderous tuba toots in the mansion's outdoor garden that was in the middle of the building complex, with Toadette there watching Tiny Kong fart in conjunction with beats, surprised at how she was pitching her farts.

"Bingo!" Palutena exclaimed as she dashed up to Tiny Kong, wrapping her arms around Tiny Kong as a welcoming hug, with Tiny bending over. "You would be a perfect member for our butt band!"

"Butt band?" Tiny and Toadette stated in unison as they exchanged looks with each other, with Tiny Kong's farting big butt continuing to burp brassy toots.

"Yeah. We're gonna try and form a band where we fart to music." Ness pointed out as he pulled his own finger, letting out a cute little poot. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Errr..." Toadette murmured, being quite wary of it as she could be gassy herself, unsure about this. "I don't know..."

"Well, I like the sound of it. But I want prove to see if your fat ass can handle my butt funk." Tiny insisted as she slapped her rear, letting out farts that got deeper pitched with every slap, her butt cheeks vibrating.

Palutena smiled as she felt a spark in her eyes. "You're on!" Palutena, despite towering over Tiny, bent over and placed her large rear on Tiny's posterior, farting more bassy poots than Tiny, with Tiny blushing as she felt aroused from how much she was feeling Palutena's farts up close and personal. Ness felt his shorts getting tighter as Toadette fanned the air with both of her hands, feeling the situation was getting a bit too hot for her to handle. Suddenly, Toadette let out a huge fart that caused both Tiny and Palutena to halt their gas passing as they were shocked at how much fart gas Toadette contained in her.

"Ooh... this is just like the time I pooped my shorts from farting too much..." Toadette remarked with a big red blush as she remembered how stinky she was that smelly day...

"Goodness... that little mushroom girl really has some gas to her!" Pokemon's Farting Bianca remarked as she was scribbling down random nonsense on her notepad as she was inside a vent, her brassy farts somehow not being heard by anyone else as she was trying to see how she could finally get in onto their butt band action.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything seemed to come together as Lady Palutena gathered enough members to form her farting butt band, with the gassy Goddess of Light feeling happy and gassy.

Palutena: All right, so we got all the members we need for our butt band!

Ness: Cool! Only one thing... do we know what parts we play?

Palutena: Huh?

Toadette: Yeah, the weird but cute psychic boy has a point. How are we suppose to know which are our roles and which aren't?

Tiny Kong: Uh huh! I know I play a mean saxophone, but I don't know if my not so tiny rear end could do the same...

Lucina: ...I just don't wanna shit myself.

Palutena: Hmm... this is a predicament... how do we solve this?"

Pokemon's Farting Bianca: Ooh, ooh! I know how we can solve this entire problem!

Everyone else was understandably confused as the gassy blonde airhead dashed to them, only to trip and land on her face as she released and earth shattering fart that caused parts of the mansion's foundation to crack.

"I... got a bad feeling about this..." Toadette stated as she tapped her fingertips together.

"I don't know... I think this is a good thing..." Ness added with a smug like smirk, and not just because he was greatly aroused by this flatulent predicament.


End file.
